Love Fever
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: Ga Eul never imagined that she would have to take care of a feverish So Yi Jeong and she was definitely not prepared for him to act like this. On the other hand, it might not be so bad after all.


**A/N:** This is my very first fanfiction on a drama. Normally I write only for anime, but I was so unsatisfied with the ending for the SoEul pairing that I just had to write something on them. Hope that this turned out alright.

* * *

Love Fever

_-----A Boys Before Flowers Fanfiction-----_

…_..SoEul…..So Yi JeongxChu Ga Eul….._

* * *

"Sunbae, are you feeling okay?"

Yi Jeong slowly opened his eyes and turned to face Ga Eul, who had a worried look on her face. He managed a small smile. "Of course I am. What made you think that I'm not?"

"You haven't touched any food on the table besides water and you've left Woo Bin sunbae playing pool with alone with Jan Di and Jun Pyo," she pointed out, nodding her head towards the pool table behind them where Jun Pyo was trying to teach a stubborn Jan Di how to play pool properly with Woo Bin laughing at the two from beside them.

"I'm fine, really," Yi Jeong reassured Ga Eul. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all." He ended up adding the last part due to the fact that she didn't look convinced.

Truth be told, she was right. He hadn't been feeling well since the morning. He had no appetite at all during the whole day and was suffering from constant headaches. Ji Hoo too, had confronted him earlier, seeing that he didn't seem like his usual self, but he just told the violin player that it was nothing. However, it seemed that his condition had gotten worse. His head was throbbing as if his heart was pumping inside of his head and he felt more and more like just wanting to lie down in bed and do absolutely nothing but sleep.

Yi Jeong checked the clock and seeing that it was already past nine, turned to face Ga Eul again. "I should send you home now. It's getting late." He rose to his feet at the end of his sentence and immediately felt dizzy. Closing his eyes and pressing his fingers on his temples, he stood still for awhile, waiting for the dizziness to go away before stepping forward.

After saying good-bye to Woo Bin and the others, the two left the F4 lounge and headed for Yi Jeong's bright orange sport car. Closing the door as she settled down into her seat, Ga Eul shifted her attention back the Casanova in the driver's seat. With a frowning face and eyebrows furrowing, anyone must have thought that this young man either has something stressful on his mind or surely wasn't feeling well.

The ride was a silent one and Ga Eul couldn't take her attention or her eyes off Yi Jeong, who apparently didn't seem to notice her starting at him at all. He was feeling worse by the second and the drive to Ga Eul's house seemed to take longer than usual. His head was throbbing like crazy and overall, he felt like collapsing on the spot. He was putting a lot of effort to force himself to keep driving forward.

'_Come on Yi Jeong, focus! You can't get into an accident now, especially when Ga Eul-yang is in the car with you!'_

"Sunbae, watch out!"

Ga Eul's shout certainly helped in bringing Yi Jeong back to focus. He slammed his foot on the break just in time to avoid smashing into the side of a truck that pulled out from its parking spot in front of a small convenient store.

Hearts pounding, the both of them took a few minutes to catch their breath and recover from the shock of their near car accident before Yi Jeong released his foot from the break and continued forward, silence befalling between the two once again until they reached Ga Eul's house safely.

"Sunbae, I really think you should come inside with me," Ga Eul said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

He would refuse, but at the moment he highly doubted that he would be able to make it back to his place in one piece and he certainly didn't want to be on the front page of the newspaper the next day for being in a car accident. He grimaced at the dreadful thought.

Nodding his head as to accept her invitation, Yi Jeong unbuckled his own seatbelt and stepped out of the car. The dizziness he felt earlier came back and he had to lean against his car for support. Ga Eul was by his side in almost an instant and grabbing onto his arms, helped support him all the way into her house and to the kitchen table.

Leaving him sitting at the table, Ga Eul went ahead to prepare her guest a glass of water. As she poured the clear liquid into a glass, Ga Eul couldn't help but take a glance at the F4 member at her kitchen table with worry. She was absolutely sure that he wasn't feeling well and she couldn't just let him go home in his condition. Luckily, her parents were out doing some business for the night, so she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of explaining anything to them. At least not yet. She was starting to even consider having Yi Jeong stay over for the night just to make sure he was alright. The last thing she wanted was for him to get into an accident. Just the mere thought of it pained her. She didn't think that she would be able to forgive herself if he ended up in a car crash because she had let him go.

Taking the glass of water in her hands, Ga Eul headed back to the table. Just as she placed the glass in front of Yi Jeong, his head dropped against her arm. Ga Eul's whole body instantly stiffened. She slowly gazed down at the Casanova's seemingly unconscious form. Her mind seemed to have frozen for a couple of seconds before she was able to regain her composure, and swinging Yi Jeong's arm over her shoulders, supported him to her own bedroom, where she carefully placed him on her bed.

Placing her hand on his forehead, Ga Eul's eyes widen in shock as it burned underneath her fingers. She was now starting to panic. He really was sick. Getting a piece of cloth from her drawer, Ga Eul took it to the sink and let the water flow over it, soaking it. After twisting the towel to get rid of the extra water, she went back to Yi Jeong and gently caressed his face and neck with it before laying the cloth on his forehead. The next thing that she did was to make him more comfortable. She unbuttoned his jacket and with some difficulty managed to take it off him. She then went ahead to take off his tie and loosen his collar. Ga Eul felt as if she was undressing him. Wait, she _was_ undressing him. Ga Eul's moving fingers came to a complete halt on his collar. She shook her head. What was she thinking? This wasn't the time to be having such thoughts.

Punching herself on the head as punishment for thinking about such things, Ga Eul got up from the bed and started to walk away, however, suddenly, a hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist. Surprised, Ga Eul jumped and spun around to see Yi Jeong trying to sit up. She quickly went back to his side and tried to push him back down again.

"Sunbae, you should just lie down and rest," she told him, but he apparently refused.

"Ga Eul…" he breathed.

Ga Eul could feel her heart skip a beat when he called her like that. She held her breath when she noticed that his face was coming closer and closer to hers, his flushed from the fever. "Sunbae, what are you…" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, for in a matter of seconds, she was in his arms.

Ga Eul let out a yelp of surprise. She tried to wriggle her way out of his embrace, but all she managed to do was make his arms lock her in even tighter. She completely froze though, when she could feel her skin tingle as she felt his warm breath against her skin and his nose stroking her neck.

'_What on earth was he doing!?' _

"Sunbae, stop…" she tried to say, but her words hardly even came out as a whisper.

Yi Jeong moved upwards. Upon finding what he was looking for, he placed his lips on hers. Ga Eul's whole body suddenly felt weak. It was as if his kiss was draining all of her energy.

_Isn't this what you wanted? _A voice in her head asked. And yes, she had to admit that it was. She did want him more than anything. Her mind raced back to the time when they did almost kiss. When he caught her in his strong arms and his face leaning closer and closer to hers, lower and lower his lips came to taking hers. If her cell phone hadn't rang, they would have shared their first kiss together there and then.

However, this time, it wasn't like that moment. This time, he had no idea what he was doing. She didn't want it to be like this. Using every ounce of energy she could muster, Ga Eul pushed Yi Jeong away from her and leaving him laying on the bed, ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Her heart was pounding so vigorously that she thought that it might just leave a bruise on the left side of her chest. Her breathing was hard and unsteady. For minutes she stood there trying to desperately calm herself down. She had to keep reminding herself that he probably had no idea what he was doing—that it was just the fever that's causing him to act so strange. On the other hand, could it be possible that just a normal fever can do all this? Then again, she highly doubted that So Yi Jeong, the master of coolness, would lose it on her so abruptly. So, according to her conclusion, it was his fever that made him act out of character. She didn't know what was worse; dealing with a drunken So Yi Jeong or with a feverish So Yi Jeong.

After a couple more minutes of calming herself down and waiting for the Casanova inside her room to do the same and most hopefully even fall asleep, Ga Eul took a deep breath and reopened her bedroom door.

Everything inside seemed peaceful. She silently made her way to her bed where Yi Jeong laid, eyes closed. Ga Eul reached for the blanket at his feet to pull over his body, when without warning, it happened again.

Yi Jeong's strong hands grasped her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed with him, embracing her. Ga Eul once again tried to free herself, but stopped when she heard Yi Jeong's dreamy voice whispering in her ear.

"Stay with me…"

Ga Eul could hear his heart beating at a steady rate, contrasting hers which was pounding rapidly, but as she buried her head in his neck and breathed in his familiar scent, her heart started to calm down. His arms gave her a sense of security like no other and at the moment she couldn't have wished for anything more than to stay with him like this—in his warm embrace and listening to the lullaby of the steady rhythm tic sound of his heartbeat and his breathing. Even if he was merely doing this because of the fever, she'll take it while it lasts.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure how long I'll make this. At first I was planning on just a one-shot, but as I continued writing ,now I think that I'll make it into a two-shot. Maybe I'll make it longer and just tell my version of their story of how this led to them ending up together. Don't know, what do you think? Review please!


End file.
